


See you soon, Brother

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an easy hit goes wrong. It all goes horrible wrong and Connor is feeling the weight that time takes on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I write these because I need to. They aren't good. Sometimes they don't make sense but I need to write them. Connors character is so deep his love for his twin is so string but people over look it so much.

It's been 1 week 4 days 3 hours 9 mins 12 seconds. 

It's been 1 week 4 days 3 hours 9 mins 55 seconds. 

It's been 1 week 4 days 3 hours 10 mins 6 seconds. 

Connor MacManus sat on the floor in the middle his apartment alone unmoving. A small clock sat in front of him ticking in a rhythmic time. This clock was a constant. Every second was one second that would never change. 

It's been 1 week 4 days 3 hours 15 mins 48 seconds. 

Smecker and Eunice both agreed that the boys could clear out the mob shelter on their own seeing as Romeo was still in a coma. It was a simple thing really. 

It's been 1 week 4 days 3 hours 45 mins 12 seconds. 

There were more than they had expected but nothing the Saints of Boston couldn't handle, Connor told Murphy. He was wrong. 

The bullet came from nowhere. Neither saw it coming or noticed the man in the corner. Connor knew Murphy was hit before he heard his or saw him. He felt it in his heart. Time slowed down for Connor as he killed everyone in the room. But time didn't slow a second was a second. 

It's been 1 week 4 days 5 hours 4 mins 10 seconds. 

Connor remembers crying as he carried Murphy penny's in the eyes forgotten. Eunice tried everything she could but the bullet hit his lung and it was to late. 

It's been 1 week 4 days 7 hours 34 mins 55 seconds. 

The funeral was small only a few people knew them as the saints. Doc Smecker Eunice a few others. Connor sat in the front of the pews rubbing the rosary between his thumbs so much he removed that paint. 

They all came to him and said they were sorry in one way or another but Connor barely heard. It seemed like he was underwater everything was muffled. 

It's been 1 week 5 days 16 hours 56 mins 3 seconds. 

His soul was gone taken with Murphy as he watched them lower his body. He rubbed that rosary silently talking to himself. Many thought it was prayer it wasn't. Connor was counts. "57, 58, 59, 60. One more minute. 1, 2, 3..." He stood and counted. His love was gone. 

It's been 1 week 7 days 23 hours 57 mins 34 seconds. 

A noise startled Connor as he sat in the middle of that room he was wasting away. He hadn't moved since the funeral. He had sleep eaten or drank. He turned and looked at the door expecting Murphy to come in and yell at him. He didn't no one came. 

Connor was hungry he couldn't think straight. He was dying. His soul was gone and he had no purpose. Murphy was his life. He was nothing with out him. 

It's been 2 weeks since the accident. 

Connor felt his eyes close and took his finally breath before he sobbed once and returned to his king and brother. 

 

*

 

Eunice found Connor laying in the middle of the floor only hours later. He had died of malnutrition is what the doctor said bit they all knew that wasn't why. 

Connor was buried next to his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone enjoy this? I cried while writing it. My friend killed himself 2 days ago and I'm lost so I wrote this was a representation for how I feel.


End file.
